Roméo kiffe Juliette
by Boys-Love-Yaoi
Summary: L'amour contre vents et marées, Roméo et Juliette chez nous ? /corrigé/


**Auteur:** hiyana

**Titre:** Roméo kiffe Juliette...

**Genre:** Shonen-ai, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclamer:** Ces petits Bishô ne sont pas à moi. Malheureusement pour moi. Heureusement pour eux.

**Note :** Non, je ne suis pas morte ! Quoique... des fois je me demande ! Les cours me rendent la vie impossible ! Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose ! Alors j'ai profiter d'être en vacances, SANS TROP DE DEVOIRS (attention, c'est un miracle !) pour écrire ce texte! Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai envie de l'écrire ! Maintenant c'est fait ! Et puis j'avoue être en manque de reviews... qui sait, ça peut me booster pour les cours ?

* * *

><p><strong>Ce texte est grandement inspiré de <strong>_**Roméo kiffe Juliette**_ **de Grand Corps Malade. C'est un slam magnifique ! Je vous conseil de l'écouter au moins une fois avant de lire ma fic! ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Il habitait avec son père un modeste appartement au cinquième étage d'un immeuble dans le quartier populaire.<p>

Lui vivait dans une grande maison du le quartier chic de l'autre côté de la ville avec ses parents et son frère.

Et pourtant, âgés de 16 ans, il se croisait chaque matin et soir depuis un an et demi. Et pourtant cela aurait pu ne jamais arriver.

Leur première rencontre avait été causée par le départ en avance de Naruto. Il s'était étonnamment levé en avance ce jour-là, c'est donc tranquillement qu'il avait entamé son trajet quotidien pour se diriger vers son lycée. Et c'est dans cette longue avenue que leur regard s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient remarqué cette silhouette si particulière, qui avançait au loin. Leur yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois le propriétaire dépassé.

Quelques mètres après, chacun leur tour, ils s'étaient retournés, fixant curieusement ce corps magnétique avant de poursuivre son chemin. Et depuis, le blond se levait étrangement à l'heure, attendant impatiemment cette rencontre furtive, éphémère, et pourtant si désiré et prévisible. Chaque jour, leur regard se plongeait l'un dans l'autre entamant une discussion silencieuse connue d'eux seuls. Chaque jour, dans leurs prunelles si contrastées grandissaient l'envie, l'envie innocente de s'arrêter, de se parler, de prolonger cette si brève entrevue.

Et c'est en une belle journée d'automne qu'ils franchiront la ligne.

Au premier rendez-vous ils se découvrent, s'apprennent et s'apprivoisent. De même que leur physique, leur caractère respectif est à l'antipode de l'autre. Et pourtant ils s'accordent si bien. La réserve de Sasuke à côté l'extravagance du blond, l'habileté du brun contre la maladresse de l'Uzumaki, celles-ci s'échangeant lorsque cela concernait les sentiments, la délicatesse du plus petit face à la simplicité de son homologue, la timidité opposé à l'assurance, voir l'audace, de l'autre.

Et c'est pourtant Sasuke qui franchit le premier pas, posant doucement, avec émoi, ses lèvres tremblantes, sur celles de Naruto. Un effleurement sommaire qui laisse le blond avec un goût d'inachevé. Posant alors sa main chaude sur la joue veloutée, il guide le doux visage pâle vers le sien, l'emmenant dans un baiser passionné lâchant leur seul protection contre la pluie froide accordée avec leurs sentiments en vu de cette première séparation.

_Ils s'embrassent comme des fous sans peur du vent et du froid,  
>Car l'amour a ses saisons que la raison ignore.<em>

Les semaines passent, et leur amour ne fait que grandir. Ils se voient souvent, aussi souvent qu'ils le peuvent, ne se rassasiant jamais de la présence de l'autre. Tout cela en cachette. Pas qu'ils recevraient des remarques de leur entourage, d'ailleurs le meilleur ami de Sasuke, Suigetsu, est au courant depuis le début, avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Tous les jours Sasuke lui contait ses rencontres avec Naruto. La bande de ce dernier aussi est au courant s'habituant doucement à un Naruto rêveur.

Non, le problème est en encore plus proche : le père de Sasuke est dirigeant d'une multinationale et souhaite avoir un fils irréprochable et celui de Naruto ne porte pas dans son cœur les « gens pleins aux as de cette ville ».

Alors ils mentent à leurs parents, s'organisent, se créer un monde rien que pour eux, rien que pour leur amour.

_Ils s'aiment au cinéma, chez des amis, dans le métro,  
>Car l'amour a ses maisons que les darons ignorent.<em>

Une dispute éclate au foyer Uzumaki-Namikaze. Minato a découvert la relation qu'entretient son fils depuis plus de deux mois avec l'Uchiwa. « Tu ne comprends pas ! hurle-t-il. Ces gens vont te détruire ! ». Il essaye désespérément de le convaincre qu'il doit arrêter cette relation malsaine avant qu'elle ne lui apporte du malheur. Il ajoute que les puissants ne jubilent qu'à l'idée d'écraser les petits comme eux grâce à leur argent. « On s'en fout papa qu'il soit riche, regarde comme elle est belle, ma princesse… » souffle-t-il tendrement en fixant une petite photo d'eux deux.

Alors le père laisse aller, tout de même inquiet pour son fils, se tenant prêt quand où tout se brisera, présent comme un parent se doit de le faire et comme l'aurait fait sa défunte femme.

De son côté, les jours s'enchainent tous plus beaux les uns que les autres aux côtés de son bien aimé.

_Il lui fait vivre la grande vie avec les moyens du bord  
>Pour elle c'est sandwich au grec et Cheese' au Mac Do<br>Car l'amour a ses liaisons que les biftons ignorent_

Une claque part, une insulte fuse. La raison ? Un sms qu'il n'aurait pas dut lire.

Sonné, Sasuke tient sa joue brulante, les yeux écarquillés. A travers le brouillard de son esprit, il discerne son père brandir furieusement son portable et le briser contre son bureau en bois massif puis perçoit son hurlement furieux. Puis l'impression que son cœur fait une chute libre dans sa poitrine. La sanction tombe, il ne peut plus sortir.

Naruto galère au terrain de basket du quartier, marquant des paniers dans le vide, ses yeux fixés on ne sait où. Malgré son meilleur pote Kiba et sa bande, son sourire s'évapore, la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteint, sa joie disparait. Il ne pense qu'à lui, son absence le dévore. Levant les yeux vers le ciel à présent noir, il ne prit que pour sa présence.

_Sa princesse est tout près mais retenue sous son toit_

_Car l'amour a ses prisons que la raison déshonore_

En chacun d'eux, leur cœur se meurt.

Chaque jour, Sasuke est véhiculé pour aller au lycée, pas une seule chance de faire un pas à l'extérieur.

Chaque jour, de l'intérieur de sa voiture aux vitres fumées, il voit son ange dépérir un peu plus se diriger vers son propre lycée.

Chaque jour, l'envie d'arrêter cette voiture, de descendre et de courir se blottir dans ses bras augmente.

Chaque jour, il se maudit de ne pouvoir le réconforter, de lui murmurer qu'il est là, à ses côtés et ce pour toujours.

Mais le voilà enfermé dans sa prison doré au goût de l'enfer.

Seulement, leurs amis ne supportent plus leur regard blessé, délavé, alors un jour on put apercevoir un Suigetsu devant le lycée public de la ville, aborder un groupe d'ami qu'un blond venait de quitter. Qui les connaissait, saurait que la gaieté les avait quelque peu quitté, le centre de gravité n'étant plus le même.

Se postant devant eux, il tendit une main.

« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Suigetsu, meilleur ami de Sasuke ! ». Après un instant de flottement, toute la troupe se jeta sur lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, sous leur regard tendre, ils purent admirer deux êtres enfin retrouvés se serrant l'un contre l'autre des larmes incontrôlables s'échappant de leurs prunelles reflet de leur âme, exprimant la frustration, la tristesse, le manque, mais surtout la joie de revoir l'autre, enfin.

_A croire qu'ils s'aiment plus à la vie qu'à la mort.  
>Pas de fiole de cyanure, n'en déplaise à Shakespeare<br>Car l'amour a ses horizons que les poisons ignorent._

_Roméo kiffe Juliette et Juliette kiffe Roméo.  
>Et si le ciel n'est pas clément tant pis pour la météo.<br>Un amour dans un orage réactionnaire et insultant.  
>Un amour et deux enfants en avance sur leur temps.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh oui ! \o Je l'ai fait ! J'ai publié ! C'est un miracleuh !

Ca fait plaisir de revenir sur ff. net en tant qu'auteur ! Bonne vacances et bon noël ! Ayez plein de cadeau pour moi ! Je n'en aurais pas ! =)

hiyana


End file.
